With Deepest Affection
by Katie Havok
Summary: They catch up over tea and little finger sandwiches, Newt pouring as Mother while Tina grins and asks for multiple refills. He rolls his eyes good-naturedly, enduring her endearing jabs before teaching her the proper way to enjoy a scone and sip her tea. She declares coffee superior, and he feigns offense until she loses herself to giggles and he hides his smirk up his sleeve.


This was originally published on Ao3 on October 21st, 2017 and is being included here for the sake of thoroughness.

Based on returntosaturn's lovely "Have We Met Before," and all thanks to her for letting me play in her sandbox.

Warning for **smut.**

* * *

Newt takes her to his preferred Muggle tea house, leading her first into a suitable alley to freshen up. Tina Transfigures her long skirt and blouse into a lovely tea dress, and it's all he can do not to stare before leading her inside.

They catch up over tea and little finger sandwiches, Newt pouring as Mother while Tina grins and asks for multiple refills. He rolls his eyes good-naturedly, enduring her endearing jabs before teaching her the proper way to enjoy a scone and sip her tea. She declares coffee superior, and he feigns offense until she loses herself to giggles and he has to hide his smirk up his sleeve.

"I _have_ missed you," she says when comfortable silence has stretched between them. Newt smiles while reaching across the delicate white tablecloth to take her hand.

"And I have missed you." He twines their fingers together, squeezing gently before releasing her at the proprietors' stern glare. Tina's lips twitch in a smirk, rolling her eyes and wrapping a few sandwiches in her handkerchief.

"I'm holding you to that tour," she reminds him while standing. Newt inclines his head with a smile and sets a hand on her elbow while squaring the bill, before leading her into the late-summer sunshine.

They remain in their good out-to-tea clothes when he shows her the sights until they find themselves enjoying twilight in a quiet park. They sit close enough to touch as they finish the secreted-away sandwiches, washing their light supper down with sips of Firewhiskey from his hip flask until all the light is gone from the sky and the stars come out. Then he wraps around her to ward off the chill as they tip their heads together.

"I never did get you that coffee," Newt realizes in a murmur, pushing her hair aside to apologetically kiss the column of her neck, his lips lingering. Tina sighs gratefully before turning in his arms.

"You can make it up to me in the morning." She kisses the ledge of his jaw, feeling the buzz of his considering hum. "I really don't mind missing it, anyway. I have to sleep tonight, and coffee will only keep me up."

Newt finds her eyes. "Are you leaving England tomorrow, then? Back to New York?"

Tina slides her hand down his arm to tangle their fingers together, moving closer until her small breasts press lightly against his chest and he can feel her breathing. "Yeah, back to New York, but then I gotta do a… _thing_ for work." She rolls her expressive eyes, and he can't help but smile.

"Then I should see you to your accommodations," Newt says with a tinge of regret. He gathers her hands to kiss her knuckles before focusing just beside her left ear. "I hate to see you go, but I'm loathe to cause you to be late."

She ducks her head. "It's okay, we actually don't have to be at the Ministry until noon. I have plenty of time tonight for…" she trails off, and Newt reaches out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear as she looks around nervously before meeting his eyes. "Actually, I wanted to ask you...I have a hotel room but it's really lonely." She shrugs when he squeezes her fingers. "Would you...come stay with me, please? I don't want to be alone all night."

Newt looks at her steadily before kissing her cheek. "Do you realize what you are implying?" he asks, voice low in her ear. He feels more than sees her tentative smile and closes his eyes when she slides her arms around his shoulders in a proper hug.

"Yes, I do." Her voice is steady. "Do _you_ realize what I'm asking?"

He hides his smile into the fabric covering her shoulder before turning his head to kiss just behind her ear. "Of course, love." Tina nods, and he puts his arms around her waist to pull her close. "Though, I'm curious if you would prefer to spend the night at your hotel? Or would you rather go to my cottage? I am in possession of a rather large bed you see, and I'm connected to the Floo Network. I promise not to make you late tomorrow, Tina."

"Are you asking a _lady_ back to your home, Mr. Scamander?" Tina's voice is teasingly scandalized. He nuzzles the side of her neck in answer until she sighs happily before leaning back far enough to meet his eyes.

"I promise, I don't make a habit of it," Newt reassures her. "But yes. If you'd be more comfortable at my house, then I would prefer to take you there. You've never been, after all."

Tina stands and takes his hands before kissing him, slow and lingering. Her eyes twinkle up at him when they part, her lips brushing against his. "Then lead the way, Newt," Tina whispers, and he pulls her close before spinning them into Disapparition.

* * *

They arrive in his sitting room. Tina glances around curiously before stepping away, her hand never leaving his.

"It's not quite what I would have expected," she admits as she fingers his gleaming, dark-wood bookshelves, the fine armchairs, and marble hearth. He lays a hand on the small of her back and she turns to kiss him sweetly before using his lapels to tug him closer. "But it suits you."

Newt kisses the corner of her mouth while framing the swell of her hip with his hands. "This cottage was an inheritance from my great-grandparents on my father's side, who were Muggles." Tina deepens the kiss momentarily before tangling her fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck, her mouth curving into a smile. "I haven't changed it much," he admits absently, beginning to fixate on far more physical pursuits.

Tina smirks. "Will you show me around, please? I'd like to take off my shoes, at least."

He brings her to the kitchen, where she kicks off her t-strap heels and hangs up her small handbag before helping him out of his jackets. She kisses him deeply while loosening his bow tie and collar, and turns to allow him to free the small buttons at the nape of her neck while sighing happily.

"I could use magic," she admits when he gently kisses her shoulder, "but this way is more fun."

"I agree," Newt murmurs, turning her. He frames her face with gentle hands before tilting their foreheads together. "I will only ask you once. Tina, are you _sure_ you wish to spend the night with me? It's not too late to change your mind, and I'd be happy to escort you back to London. You need only say so."

She smiles and closes her eyes. "I'm sure," she breathes. "And I'm not that interested in the rest of the house. Can you show me where your washroom and bedroom are, please?"

"Eager, are we?" Newt quips, but cannot suppress his pleased shiver. He takes her hand to lead her to the narrow stairs, and Tina kisses him deeply before following him up to the second floor, the small smile never leaving her lips.

* * *

They poke their heads into the bedroom before Newt leaves her at the washroom door with a kiss. "I'll be right out," Tina promises. "I only want to freshen up a bit." He murmurs his understanding and doesn't look away until the door comes between them, still smiling faintly when he returns to his bedroom to wash up after shrugging out of his suit and replacing it with his pajamas.

Newt's palms are damp with nervous sweat when he freshens his bed before turning down the sheets. He toys with his pajama top, debating removing it all together, before opening a window to usher in the fresh air. The door across the hall creeks and he freezes before shaking himself, sternly shoving aside his nerves while plastering on a smile.

Tina breezes into his bedroom as if she belongs there, temples slicked back with water from where she had washed her face but otherwise looking precisely the same. She stops before him to smile slowly, sweetly, a sloe-eyed expression that takes his breath away. He can smell the scent of tooth powder and soap when she leans in to kiss him, her hands guiding his to her waist as she murmurs into his mouth.

"I thought about changing," she whispers while plucking at his pajama top, "but then I realized that you probably wouldn't mind undressing me. Was I wrong?" A hint of nerves colors her voice when she nibbles her lip until he kisses her deeply enough to take their breath away.

"Not at all," he manages and squeezes her hips. She makes a low sound at that, and he steps into her until they are pressed together from mouth to hip. "Do I have your permission?"

Tina nibbles his bottom lip teasingly. "Yes, of course." She slides her hands up his chest to toy with the buttons at his throat. "As long as I can strip you, too."

He sighs in answer, kissing her deeply while releasing the remaining buttons trailing down her back. He reaches the starting swell of her bottom and cups it gently before dragging the tips of his fingers up her spine to her shoulders, hooking the sheer fabric of her dress and pulling it forward.

Tina rolls her head back when he kisses her throat while pushing her dress off, urging it past the swell of her breasts to reveal peach-colored undergarments before allowing it to pool at their feet. She kicks it aside while parting the fabric covering his torso, and Newt shrugs out of his pajama top before dappling her throat and chest with small, damp kisses.

She sighs his name while fingering the band of fabric around his waist. He uses her wrists to urge her hands upwards, encouraging her to touch him with a low moan while scraping his teeth over her collarbone. Tina traces the outline of his scars, connecting them with the map of his freckles until she covers his chest with kisses, tasting his skin as he works at the line of hooks covering her stomach.

Newt sinks to his knees, loosening her corset and unhooking her stocking from her garters. "Down to the skin?" he asks while catching her eye, and gasps when she tangles her fingers in his hair to urge him closer to her.

"I want to feel you," she answers him, smothering a low moan when he pushes her corset over her hips to circle her navel with his tongue. He nips her before peeling off her stockings, kissing every inch of newly-exposed skin before cradling her ankle to help her kick them away. Newt kisses his way back up her leg, lingering over the swell of her hip, and slides his hands along her inner thigh before catching her eye.

"Have you done this before?" She blinks down at him, and he nuzzles her stomach reassuringly before standing to kiss her mouth. "It's okay if you haven't. I just need to know how slow to take it with you."

Tina pulls her slip over her head. She tosses her hair back before taking his hand to lead him to the bed, sliding between the sheets and tugging him over her. "I haven't," she admits easily, "but I want to. Here. With you." Newt catches himself on shaking hands before lowering to kiss her, eventually parting with a gasp. "Is that okay?"

"It's perfect," he whispers, pushing her hair back. "I'm honored you're willing to do this with me." Newt risks a glance down her body, taking in the small globes of her breasts, her large, dusky nipples and the dark hair at the juncture of her thighs, and smothers his groan against her neck. "If you get nervous, tell me to stop and I will."

She giggles gently. "I'm not nervous, I promise." He presses a wet kiss to her throat and she gasps, moving sensually beneath him while urging his hands to her breasts. "Please just touch me, Newt."

He nods and gulps before leaning back far enough to see her, palming her breasts. She makes a low sound when he rasps his thumbs over her nipples before leaning in to kiss their gentle swell. He mouths her tenderly, sucking her nipple between his lips, tonguing it until she gasps. "Have you pleasured yourself before, Tina?"

She nods, a little frantically while stroking his hair. "Yes, of course, I have. Will this feel the same?" He hums reassuringly into the plane of her stomach before kissing his way downward, dipping his tongue into her navel, stopping just short of the core of her body, his chin rasping through her dark curls. He can feel her holding her breath when he circles her wrists, guiding her hands to the juncture of her thighs.

"Will you show me how you do it, please?" he asks in a low voice. "I want to make you feel even better than you do yourself."

Tina moans throatily before slowly draping her legs around him, allowing him to stroke her inner thighs as she runs her fingers through her dark curls. He watches avidly when she touches herself in focused brushes, parting her outer folds to expose the delicate interior and circling her tight bud teasingly before sinking two fingers to the knuckle.

She catches his eye to nod, prompting him to lean forward and gently push one of her hands aside. He's careful to slick himself before sliding a finger into her, groaning at the feel of her heat while adding another, scissoring them open to stretch her as she flicks the pearl of her clit. She guides his other hand to center after a few moments, granting him permission to take over as she fists the sheets, her body tense beneath him.

Newt mimics her movements before leaning in to kiss her curls, inhaling in earthy scent as her eyes drift closed. "May I taste you, Tina?"

She moans in answer, her hips rocking up and into him, his fingers pistoning into her smoothly as he dapples her quim with kisses. Tina gasps when he slides his tongue along her opening before kissing her clit, wrapping his lips around it to suckle until her thighs quiver around him. He purrs in approval while pressing a third finger into her, stretching her gently while flicking the alphabet over her sex until she gasps his name, her desperate hands transferring from the sheets to his hair.

"Oh!" she breathes when he drags the flat of his tongue over her clit, making her shiver. He moves with her, flicking and sucking rapidly until she clamps around his fingers, her moans reaching fever pitch. Newt uses his forearms to hold her in place while laving her in long, flat strokes until she shudders and moans his name, her quim fluttering against his lips as she comes.

"You were right," she gasps when he withdraws his fingers to suck them clean. "That was _much_ better than anything I've done to myself." He presses his face against her inner thigh to smother his laughter before kissing his way up her body, until they lay face-to-face, her arms sliding around his shoulders.

"Will it feel just as good when you make love to me?" she questions calmly.

He kisses her deeply, groaning when she pushes his pajama bottoms past his hips so he can kick them off. "It should," he whispers, dropping his head to nip the lobe of her ear before kissing her throat. "If it doesn't, then I am not doing my job properly."

Tina helps him shed his underwear before taking him in hand, dextrous fingers wrapping around his cock with a delighted sound. He groans while pressing his forehead against her sternum, watching her stroke him through heavy-lidded eyes.

"Have _you_ done this before?" she asks curiously. He kisses her hungrily before squeezing her thighs, encouraging her to push them apart so he can settle lower between them.

"I have," he admits, and guides one of her legs loosely around his waist while pressing the other into the mattress, squeezing her knee reassuringly. "I know what I'm doing, Tina, have no fear."

"I'm not afraid," she murmurs while stroking him faster. Newt closes his eyes when she shifts beneath him, lining them up and curiously pressing the tip of his cock against her slick seam. He shivers slightly at the sensation before opening his eyes to meet hers, finding her expression curious, her eyes smiling as she teases. "Will it hurt? When you go inside me, I mean."

Newt kisses her between rhythmically squeezing her thigh. "It shouldn't," he breathes. "My intention is to make you come, Tina, not cause you pain."

She inhales sharply over her teeth, hissing as she continues to teasingly slick him. "Is that what it's called, that feeling I get when I…what you just did?"

His swallow is very loud to his own ears when he peppers her face and throat with kisses, muscles trembling with restraint. "Yes. In the vulgate, anyway."

Tina finds his eyes again, and he groans at the coy heat in her gaze. "Do you come, too? Is—is that how—"

He takes her bottom lip between his teeth, sucking and nibbling until her fingers fall still, their intimate selves lined up perfectly. _"Yes,"_ he manages and drops his head to look down at where they are so tantalizingly close. "Tina, _please_ love—may I be inside you?"

She presses her hips _up_ in answer, one hand holding him in place as slick heat engulfs him, the other soothingly petting his cheek and jaw. Newt dips his chin to wrap his lips around two of her fingers, sucking them as he rocks his hips to meet her halfway, sliding into her velvety warmth until their hips are pressed together and she gasps his name, her eyes wide.

He releases her fingers to kiss her mouth. "So far, so good," he murmurs hoarsely against her lips and blinks when she bursts into giggles before squeezing his sides. She wiggles imploringly beneath him, her hips moving in search of friction as her expression grows serious. He withdraws from her before carefully pushing back in, hips rocking shallowly, his arms supporting his weight as they begin to move together.

 _"Newt,"_ Tina sighs in ecstatic disbelief when they find a natural, easy rhythm. He lifts his head to kiss her, delighting in the feel of her silky skin while pressing his palm against her chest, memorizing the cadence of her racing heart. She slides her palm up his arm to tangle their fingers together while gasping his name, her eyes wide when they find his before drifting closed. He kisses her until she rocks her head back to sigh his name, his lips pressed to her throat to taste her sounds as she shudders beneath him, her body suddenly taut.

Tina moans as he moves faster, panting into her skin when she tugs his hair. "I think it's going to happen again," she gasps, and that's the only warning he gets before she tenses, body trembling with release. He squeezes his eyes shut to control his reaction as she throbs around him, her happy moans music to his ears until she slackens, panting, to drag tender fingertips over his spine.

"Thank you," she breathes. Newt slows to kiss her again, cradling her jaw to taste her sweat before kissing a path over her cheeks and throat.

"No need to thank me," he murmurs into her skin, inordinately pleased on a primal level. "It was only my pleasure, Tina."

She guides him back in for another kiss before gently pinching his behind. "I know," she says, "but it's your turn now. Isn't it?"

Newt nods while urging both her legs around his waist, allowing him to sink into her deeply when he braces his forearm against the mattress. "Yes," he gasps. "Like this. _Tina—_ "

She nods and rakes her fingernails down his back until he shivers, her hand slipping between them. "I want to feel you. I take a potion, it's okay for you to stay inside me. Just let me watch."

He groans while moving faster, pressing his face into her throat as she gasps and murmurs encouragements. He suckles her neck until she quivers beneath him, her body once again poised and tight as he squeezes her breasts before curling to take a taut nipple into his mouth. She moans his name when his hips snap into her hard before dropping his head, teeth bared to watch her touch herself.

He growls her name, and her back bows when she _clenches_ before dissolving into moans, her muscular quim fluttering around him. A profound but bittersweet relief sweeps Newt in the split-second before release, the satisfaction of a job well done when he gasps, "Tina, I'm gonna—" It's the only warning he can manage before shuddering apart, goosebumps chasing over his skin as she murmurs his name until he sags against her, muscles trembling weakly.

"Oh, good," Newt gasps as he blinks sweat out of his eyes. "Cuddle time."

Tina bursts into unexpected, raucous laughter, hard enough to force him from her body. He grunts at the sudden shock of cold air before grinning down at her, rolling onto his side and gathering her close. She rests her head on his sweaty chest as he cards his fingers through her hair. True to his word, he holds her close while nuzzling her cheek and jaw, until she rolls onto her stomach to examine his face.

"Not bad, Mr. Scamander," Tina teases. "What would all your female admirers say if they knew how talented you were not just on the page, but between the sheets?"

He feels himself blanch, and she laughs until he pulls her closer, hiding his clammy face in her skin.

"I don't particularly care for that thought," he admits hoarsely. "You're the only woman I feel the need to impress anymore. So, please tell me: did I?"

She appears to give it some thought, her small smile slipping as he watches her anxiously, until she grins broadly and climbs into his lap.

"You did," she promises and nips his shoulder. He inhales sharply at the unexpected sensation before squeezing her, hiding his relieved smile in her neck.

"It wasn't a terrible first time?" He teases. She reaches out to trace his mouth with her index finger until he kisses it gently.

"No, it was perfect," Tina reassures him. Then she smiles, a slowly dawning expression of joy. "But...it doesn't have to be our only time, does it?" She pats the sheets before touching his chest, gentle enough to soothe and ignite in equal measure. "We could go again, couldn't we?"

"Well...you do have my deepest affection," Newt says softly. "I'd be delighted to show you again, if you'd like. Just, um—allow me a little while to catch my breath."

"I can do that," Tina agrees, and they share a smile when he lifts his chin to kiss her, holding her close.

* * *

Newt escorts Tina to the Ministry come morning, tangling his fingers in her hair before kissing her in front of all their bosses. He can't find it in himself to be embarrassed by their ardor, especially after she tips their foreheads together to look into his eyes.

"Promise me it won't be another year," Tina murmurs. He grins while lacing their hands together.

"I promise."

She squeezes his hand, and he glances down at it before coming to a split-second decision. "In fact, you may see me in New York sooner than you think. I suddenly realize that there is a...a rather urgent matter I'd like to discuss with you." He catches her eye to make sure his meaning is clear. "A certain question I'd like to ask, if I may."

Tina smiles at him, radiant and hopeful. "I'd like that," she promises and kisses him until it's time for her to leave. He's reluctant to let her go but he knows he must, so he _does_ —realizing that it's only temporary; knowing he'll see her again and someday, hopefully soon, make her his own.

Newt watches her until she's gone, lost in the swarm of officials and Aurors and busy, officious workers. Then he bends to scoop up his case, smiling to himself when her distinctive taste lingers on his lips, before setting off for his next appointment.


End file.
